


It's a thing.

by pureklaination



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boys in Skirts, M/M, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/pseuds/pureklaination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is filthy b!p porn, with a hint of cross-dressing don't read if it's not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a thing.

  
So this clothes kink of Blaine’s hadn’t always been a thing.

It started when he saw Kurt’s see-through sheer blue panties, the wet spot vaguely visible to him under the edge of one of the legs in a pair of boy-shorts Kurt liked wearing around the house. Blaine had instantly hiked him up on the counter and started kissing down his neck, not quite able to resist rubbing himself on Kurt’s crotch while he did so. Kurt giggled, and spread his legs a little wider, so Blaine could clearly see the laced edge of the panties when he moved back. Blaine was dragging him off to the bedroom 10 seconds later. 

They didn't talk about it much, they didn't have to. From the second Blaine ran a finger across the material reverently and unashamedly staring at the spreading slickness, Kurt knew it was a thing for him.

Weeks later, when Blaine was getting home from an evening class at NYU and Kurt had beaten him by a few hours. Then he realized just _how much_ attention Kurt had been paying. Stumbling through the door, ditching his bag, shirt and shoes next to it with the intention of going to the kitchen for a drink before looking Kurt.

But not that day.

Kurt was sitting up on the rather low kitchen bench in a white dress shirt, white knee-high socks and the tiniest black skirt Blaine had ever seen, pleated at the sides and neatly trimmed at the top. Kurt’s shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and his feet where making nervous tap-tap sounds on the wooden cupboards below. If Blaine had been holding anything, he would have dropped it right then because there was a blood rush straight to his cock.

Kurt gazed at him under his lashes and spread his legs a few inches, giving Blaine a flash of white along with the long line of his thigh disappearing under the curtain of fabric. Kurt looked a little worried that maybe this was  _too far_ and put his hands on the counter top with what appeared to be the intention of hopping down but Blaine, finally able to think semi-clearly put a hand up to stop him. 

Kurt smiled, and impishly crossed one leg over the other, biting his lip. But Blaine knew how much he enjoyed the attention, that's what made them  _click_ so well.

Blaine forced his body closer, not stopping until his palm could brush at the creamy white skin of Kurt’s knee. Then pausing and running that palm down the knee-high's all the way to Kurt’s toes, then back up again to his thigh and brushing a single finger  _just_ under the edge of the skirt. He was breathing heavily, rubbing his palms against any part of Kurt that he could reach as Kurt uncrossed his legs. Making just enough of a gap for Blaine to slip between them.

He could feel Kurt’s hands smoothing down his back and back up into his hair. Blaine’s fingers bunched into the material of Kurt’s skirt, gripping harshly into the thigh below it and Kurt let out a whine. With that Blaine lowered his lips to the sensitive skin of Kurt’s neck to kiss it, mark it, fucking _worship it._ Kurt was breathing heavier now, leaning on one hand back to steady himself on the counter while Blaine debauched his neck with everything he had.

Kurt used his other hand to undo the front of Blaine’s jeans and expertly pull the zipper down just far enough for his hand fit into the back of Blaine’s boxers and  tug him closer.

He undid the last couple of buttons of Kurt’s shirt, kissing the skin revealed each time his fumbly hands succeeded until he reached the top of the skirt, dipping his tongue into the groove there. Kurt reached for the side zipper, but Blaine playfully tapped his hand away and shook his head.

He was kneeling now, hovering in front of those glorious white panties with his hands either side of Kurt’s thighs. Planting a kiss on the right, while his left hand made its way closer to the heat radiating from between Kurt’s thighs.  

Blaine breathed in deeply, looking up at Kurt for an approval he didn’t need. Luckily, because Kurt’s head was resting on the cupboard above him, and his eyes were closed, a deep red blush high on his cheeks. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine nuzzled into the crease between Kurt’s hip and thigh, eyes trained forward and tongue nipping out to lick the skin there, tasting salt and something else. Kurt’s hips where grinding forward lightly seeking more, something, anything when Blaine finally ran a finger down the centre of Kurt’s heated pussy.

He could survive (and be perpetually turned on) off the sound Kurt made in that moment for months, but Blaine would rather do it again, so he did. Slowly running his finger up and along, between the lips until they grazed over Kurt’s hole. Circling that lightly for a bit longer before teasingly dipping his thumb in through the cotton. The panties were wet in front of him but Kurt would need more than that. He needed penetration to come and Blaine knew it well.

Rubbing his thumb up back towards Kurt’s clit, then back down and in hard enough to feel Kurt all around it, but still with the measly cotton between them. Stopping, and gripping Kurt’s thighs to move him closer to the edge of the bench Blaine licked up the centre of the panties.

Moving his tongue across the panties until they were _soaked_ and Kurt’s hands where in his hair, gripping tightly, trying to grind himself off on Blaine’s face. Blaine pulled back, to look at the material and breath sliding his thumb underneath the edge of them feeling Kurt’s wetness and spreading it all over. Bunching the panties over to one side until he could slip his forefinger between and stroke at every bit of flushed hot skin visible.

Kurt was making quiet little moans, hips still moving, he seemed unable to help it. Blaine licked his lips, then kissed at Kurt’s clit as softly as he could manage, letting his tongue glide over the little nub at the end and then back down to Kurt’s very hot, very wet centre.

Then, flattening out his tongue and swiping long licks from hole to clit and back, revelling at the taste and smoothness. Dipping inside as much as he could before pulling back again for air.

His knees were killing him, but it was Kurt that forced him up in the end, with his hair bunched in tight fists. any rational thought he may have had up until that point was gone, because Kurt’s lips were on his, sucking at his mouth, his jaw and neck and Blaine’s cock, still in his boxers, fit so perfectly along Kurt’s wet panties, thrusting forward Blaine moaned, he could feel the heat there, through two layers of cotton underwear he still managed that fucking _amazing_ drag. Frotting against Kurt’s still covered pussy.

It wasn’t enough. for Kurt either it seemed, who pushed him back far enough to pull Blaine’s cock out of the slit in the front of his boxers and lined it back up with his panties, dragging it up and down and _keening_ at the friction it caused. Blaine couldn’t take much more; he’d been on edge almost since they’d started this.

Putting a hand around the base of his own cock and taking over the motions, letting it drag to the side, pushing it in and teasing Kurt more with the little bit of give in the fabric, harder again, he managed to get the very tip to sink into Kurt’s hole and they both gasped out at the sensation, in and out and in again, still through and just not enough.

Kurt whined, gripping onto Blaine’s shoulders for leverage and ground his pussy harder onto Blaine’s cock, trying desperately for more, and Blaine was happy to give it. Blaine pulled the material over causing Kurt to shiver at the cool air hitting his hot, flushed pussy, but not for long, Blaine was back sticking two fingers in his mouth and wetting the tip of his cock again, before finally sliding it up and down Kurt’s pussy lips and dipping between them.

Kurt wasn’t having anymore, he grabbed forcefully at Blaine’s ass and pushed it closer, pushed _them_ closer until Blaine’s cock slid inside of him making him cry out in relief. Blaine felt the hot walls surrounding his cock and thrust a few times to get Kurt used to the pressure, to get them both wet enough.  Before thrusting in, enthusiastically loving the feel of the panties dragging on the side of his cock trying to snap back.

Blaine teased Kurt like that for a few minutes, pushing in all the way then sliding out slowly until he hit that sweet spot; right inside of Kurt as far as he could go he slowed down. Dragging in and out and feeling the walls clench around him. Kurt’s fingers were bruising into his shoulder, little pricks of pain where his nails pierced the skin there. Blaine felt Kurt’s orgasm around his cock, each set of muscles clenching down until Kurt was frozen around him, so fucking tight and hot. Blaine pushed in hard, once, twice more and came harder than he could ever remember coming before. His ears where buzzing and Kurt was still sporadically clenching around him making little sparks of electricity jolt up Blaine’s spine.

Blaine stood there a bit longer, head buried deep in Kurt’s neck and cock buried deep in Kurt, wondering not for the last time, how the fuck he’d found this perfect man.

 

 


End file.
